


Sugar, We're Going Down

by midnight12181



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d been fighting off and on for the past month, ever since they decided to take things from being just really close friends to friends with benefits. The fights started off with little things: who left their hair in the shower drain? Who left their lacrosse gear in the middle of the floor? Who threw away whatever is causing that sickeningly sweet smell and didn’t take out the trash?  Over the past week, however, they’d quickly escalated from domestic squabbles to personal attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr - sprinkwrites.tumblr.com .
> 
> Because Emilie won’t stop dropping prompts. And because I had to pop my Huntbastian cherry eventually.
> 
> Title: Sugar, We’re Going Down  
> Pairing: Huntbastian  
> Rating: PG-13 (there’s more than two ‘fucks’. Fucking Sebastian and his fucking mouth XD)  
> Warnings: Implied pseudo-cheating, implied boysex (does this still even qualify for a warning anymore?) blink and you miss it slut-shaming, schmoop, living in a world where people randomly burst into song rather than talk about things

They’d been fighting off and on for the past month, ever since they decided to take things from being just really close friends to friends with benefits. The fights started off with little things: who left their hair in the shower drain? Who left their lacrosse gear in the middle of the floor? Who threw away whatever is causing that sickeningly sweet smell and didn’t take out the trash?  Over the past week, however, they’d quickly escalated from domestic squabbles to personal attacks.

“We’re not married, Clarington. I don’t see what your problem is.”

“My problem is I don’t want to get some disease found only on common guttersnipe.”

“Who the hell uses the word ‘guttersnipe’?”

“If the shoe fits…”

“This shoe seems to fit just fine in your ass, Mr. ‘Straight as a Fucking Arrow.’”

“The exception to the rule.”

“The exception being I’m hardly one of those sweet Southern belle types you seem to fancy whenever I’m not plowing your ass.”

“One, they are ladies and deserve to be treated as such. Two, I thought you said we weren’t married, Smythe. Don’t get your panties in a bunch.”

But on Saturday morning, it all came to a head.

Hunter arrived at the Lima Bean, fully intending to meet some of the guys for coffee before they went out for a matinee showing of some flick Nick wouldn’t shut up about. He walked up to the counter, ordering a latte before glancing around to see if he was the first one there. There was Nick, Jeff, Thad… and Sebastian. Sitting on someone’s lap. Someone he’d never seen before. And for reasons he didn’t want to think too hard about, it made him furious.

“I see you’re still trying to systematically sleep your way through the entire state of Ohio,” Hunter snapped, setting his coffee down at the table as he pulled out a chair.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you without that particular odor of Eau de Blonde Bimbo, Clarington,” Sebastian snarked back.

“No, I’m sorry. I think I’m detecting a hint of jealousy in your tone, Smythe. Are you telling me you’re _jealous_  of the girls I choose to spend my weekends with?”

The words came to Sebastian’s lips before he had time to think about them, his hands slamming down on the table as he sang.

“ _Am I more than you bargained for yet / I’ve been dying to tell you anything you want to hear / Cause that’s just who I am this week._ ” His hands came off the table, falling to his sides as he sat up straighter, no longer leaning against the body behind him. He didn’t take his eyes off Hunter’s face as he continued. “ _Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum / I’m just a notch in your bedpost / But you’re just a line in a song._ ”

“ _A notch in your bedpost, but you’re just a line in a song,_ ” the other Warblers at the table chimed in, naturally falling into their roles as if they’d rehearsed this performance a million times before.

Sebastian carefully, slowly, stood up from the table. “ _Drop a heart, break a name / We’re always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team._ ”

“ _We’re going down, down in an earlier round / And Sugar, we’re going down swinging,_ ” The only ones of their group not singing were Hunter and the mysterious boy Sebastian had been perched on. “ _I’ll be your number one with a bullet / A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._ ” Sebastian stepped to the side of the still sitting, still nameless boy, whose face was a mix of confusion and discomfort. “ _We’re going down, down in an earlier round / And Sugar, we’re going down swinging / I’ll be your number one with a bullet / A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._ ”

Hunter stepped forward, slowly circling around Sebastian and his human recliner. “ _Is this more than you bargained for yet / Oh don’t mind me I’m watching you two from the closet._ ” His hand slid across Sebastian’s hip.  “ _Wishing to be the friction in your jeans._ ” He pointed at the only non-Warbler still in a chair.  _“Isn’t it messed up how I’m just dying to be him / I’m just a notch in your bedpost / But you’re just a line in a song._ ”

“ _Notch in your bedpost, but you’re just a line in a song,_ ” the Warblers echoed.

“ _Drop a heart, break a name,_ ” Hunter continued, frowning deeply as he glared back at the boy in the chair. “ _We’re always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team._ ”

The others joined in the chorus, this time Sebastian sitting out on singing. “ _We’re going down, down in an earlier round / And Sugar, we’re going down swinging / I’ll be your number one with a bullet / A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._ ” Hunter looked away, silently noticing the crowd they were drawing and honestly? Not caring in the least. This was something they had to get out, and if this was the only way they could do it, so be it. “ _We’re going down, down in an earlier round / And Sugar, we’re going down swinging._ ” Hunter took a few steps away, trying to distance himself from Sebastian as best he could.  _“I’ll be your number one with a bullet / A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._ ”

Hunter spun on his heels, jaw tight as he stalked back towards Sebastian. “ _Down, down in an earlier round / And Sugar, we’re going down swinging._ ”

Sebastian stalked towards Hunter at the same speed, glaring down his nose at the other boy.  _“I’ll be your number one with a bullet._ ” He lifted his hand, fingers shaped like a gun. “ _A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._ ” He ‘shot’ at Hunter, sneer turning into a smirk.  _“We’re going down, down in an earlier round / And Sugar, we’re going down swinging._ ”

“ _I’ll be your number one with a bullet,_ ” Hunter cut in, finally meeting Sebastian as the two stood, chest to chest, his own puffed up as he responded. “ _A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._ ”

Hunter’s voice was strong as he sang, stronger than it had been before. “ _We’re going down, down._ ” When Sebastian echoed the last two words, he just kept going. “ _Down, down, We’re going down, down._ ” Sebastian kept echoing him, but they pulled it together to sing the last line of the verse together.

“ _A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._ ”

Maybe, just maybe Sebastian and him were fighting because they both wanted the same thing but didn’t think the other did. True, actions spoke louder than words, but for Warblers? Music spoke even louder.

They continued singing to each other, the other boys’ voices fading out just after the first line.  _“We’re going down, down in an earlier round / And Sugar, we’re going down swinging / I’ll be your number one with a bullet / A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it._ ”

The two of them stood, chest to chest, panting slightly more from emotion than the actual singing.

“I’m… I’m gonna just go,” the nameless boy said, making a beeline for the door.

“You do that, sweetheart,” Sebastian tossed out absently, eyes never leaving Hunter’s. He took a breath, words coming out with more bravado than normal. “If you expect to court me, I hope you plan to do it right. I  _will_  be wined and dined accordingly.”

“Exclusive?” Hunter returned, eyes softening to nearly show his hand. He didn’t realize it before, but he really was jealous of all the time Sebastian spent in other men’s beds. It was the main reason he’d continued his dalliances with the student body of Crawford Country Day.

Sebastian nodded. “The first time I smell some cheap floral shit on your clothes, I go find Skippy there and pick up where I left off.”

“Fine.” Hunter breathed a sigh, the tension of the last month finally leaving him. “Dinner. Tomorrow night. Wear something nice.”

“It’s a date, Hunt.”

Sebastian’s words brought a smile to Hunter’s lips for the first time in a month. He nodded. “It’s a date.”


End file.
